


Якорь

by Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Mist - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Apocalypse, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда весь мир превратился в кошмарный сон, нужно за что-то держаться, чтобы остаться человеком</p>
            </blockquote>





	Якорь

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку Musteline "Киехана, утро после бессонной ночи"

К утру чуть развиднелось. Туман уполз куда-то под эстакаду, в заросли ивняка. Солнце взошло мутным пятном в серой пелене и в переулках притихло. Теперь можно было расслабиться и выдохнуть. 

Днем на охоту выползали хищники покрупнее. На людей они обращали не больше внимания, чем слон на муравья. Киеши задумался вдруг с какой-то нелепой, почти детской тоской о слонах и жирафах. Остались ли они где-то там? Или саванны теперь такие же седые, бесцветные, раскисшие от вечной влажности? 

Уже с месяц они не видели ни одного животного. Последним была собака — худая, грязная, хромая, она брела вдоль выбитой витрины и нюхала осколки, должно быть, чуяла на них застарелую кровь. Заметив ее, Ханамия припал к земле, как зверь. Его лицо хищно заострилось, Киеши показалось даже, что он вздернул верхнюю губу, блеснул крепкими белыми клыками. Нож Ханамия спрятал, подвернув под руку, каким-то древним инстинктом он угадал, что блеск и запах металла может спугнуть собаку.

— Оставь, — сказал Киеши. — Пошли. 

— Тебе-то что за дело? — огрызнулся Ханамия. — Жалко? 

— Она больная наверняка, — Киеши не ответил на его подначку. В основном потому, что собаку он не жалел, и вообще сомневался, что способен жалеть кого-нибудь. После всех этих недель чувства просто атрофировались, сгладились, сделались вязкими и бесцветными, как все вокруг. Будто туман, которым они дышали, просочился внутрь и теперь менял их исподволь. Они просто шли, дрались, искали еду и лекарства. Выживали. Дважды они убивали людей. Но сейчас, не пожалев эту ковыляющую псину, Киеши вдруг испугался. — Консервы ешь, придурок. 

— Консервы не вечные, — сказал Ханамия, но угадав что-то по его лицу, убрал нож. 

Собака убрела в туман. 

С тех пор Киеши и Ханамия еще дважды встречали людей. Но ни одной птицы, ни даже крыс или тараканов. Все экологические ниши в этом новом мире были плотно заняты. 

Киеши устало привалился к стене. Влажная рубашка тут же облепила спину, лопатки закололо холодом. Киеши раздраженно потер переносицу. Сырость бесила его. Весь этот новый мир бесил. Ханамия приспособился к нему как-то легко, будто всю жизнь брел сквозь туман, будто ему было все равно. Или он просто умело делал вид. А Киеши раздражали раскисшие ботинки, мутный сероватый свет, от которого болели глаза, тяжелые противные запахи, вечная, не преходящая усталость. Киеши лелеял эту мелкую злость, вынянчивал ее, растравляя в себе. Злость была лучше равнодушия.

Злость была его якорем.

Он не спрашивал Ханамию, чувствует ли тот хоть что-нибудь. Достаточно было того, что он стал куда спокойнее, куда легче в обращении. И это тоже бесило и сбивало с толку. Там, где раньше Ханамия уже три раза взорвался бы, изошел бы ядом, сейчас он только белел лицом и застывал взглядом. 

Прикрыв глаза, Киеши наблюдал, как с этим полумертвым взглядом Ханамия возится с повязкам. Рана опять открылась, бинты пропитались кровью, закорузли и отходили с трудом. 

— Я бы на твоем месте меня бросил, — заметил Ханамия. 

— Ты не на моем месте, — лениво отозвался Киеши. Он пытался сделать вид, что вот-вот отрубится прямо так, сидя у стены. На самом деле он устал настолько, что всем телом овладела какая-то невыносимо-острая прозрачная четкость. Сон не приходил.

— Ну и дурак, — сказал Ханамия и подошел, прихрамывая. Лучше бы сидел, поберег колено. Нет, Киеши не находил в этой ране ничего забавного или ироничного, он не связывал его с каким-то мифическим кармическим воздаянием. По правде сказать, это просто была еще одна вещь из тех, что бесили его. — Добренький какой, носишься со мной, вытаскиваешь. А я тебя прирежу, пока ты будешь тут дрыхнуть, заберу всю еду, оружие и уйду. Задолбал ты меня. В печенках уже. Вот здесь, — он провел по горлу исцарапанной ладонью. 

— Печенка не там, — ответил Киеши. По какой-то невнятной тени в глазах Ханамии он понимал, угадывал, что тот врет. И отчего-то радость от этого знания, внезапная, нежданная, показалась вдруг огромной, необъятной. Она заполнила его полностью, словно воздушный шарик, словно до сих пор он был пустым, вялым, бесформенным, и лишь теперь сумел расправить плечи, обрести прежнюю форму. 

— Дебил. Тебе бы все... — начал Ханамия наклоняясь к нему, будто и правда собирался прирезать его, вот только ножа у него не было, нож остался лежать на скатке одеяла в стороне. Подняв руку, Киеши сжал в горсти ворот Ханамии, тот шатнулся, качнулся туда-сюда, как маятник. — Что ты...

Киеши обхватил его нижнюю челюсть крепко и твердо, не давая ему вытолкнуть из своего рта все остальные слова. Все эти лишние слова. Мизинец Киеши вдавился прямо под сгибом челюсти и теперь в него колотился пульс. Он набирал скорость, метался все быстрее и быстрее, казалось, прижатая артерия извивается змеей. Ханамия дернул головой, как норовистая лошадь. Киеши потянул вниз. 

— Думаешь, я не видел, как ты сидел надо мной тогда? — сказал он. Это случилось давно, еще в первую неделю. Кажется — целую жизнь назад. Тогда их было четверо, но девочка ничего не стоила, никто всерьез не предполагал, что она проживет дольше пары дней, даже она сама, а Ямазаки, кажется, раздражал Ханамию даже больше, чем Киеши. Но ночью Ханамия подлез именно к нему. Положил ножик — еще старый, туповатый туристический — к горлу, почти касаясь кожи. Убрал, потрогал лезвие. Потрогал еще раз. Ханамия сидел так часа два. На третий раз, трогая нож, он порезал палец, а потом просто уснул там, где сидел, привалившись плечом к боку Киеши. — Слишком много слов, а на деле — пшик!

Ханамия издал звук навроде, того, который издает закипающий чайник, Киеши раньше и предположить не мог, что люди могут производить такой шум.

— Ты знаешь, я жалею уже, что не сделал этого тогда, — произнес Ханамия, сквозь сжатые зубы. Пульс выдавал его ложь, и Ханамия знал об этом тоже. 

— У тебя сердце горлом не выскочит? — заботливо поинтересовался Киеши.

— Пошел ты нахуй. 

Киеши потянул его к себе — держал он жестко, а вот поцеловал осторожно, почти нежно. Губы у Ханамии оказались сухими, искусанными, когда-то давно Киеши подумал мимоходом, что любой человек, который по дурости поцелует их, тут же упадет замертво. Теперь он и правда близок был к смерти — голова кружилась так, что Киеши не чувствовал ни земли, ни холодной стены, он вообще не смог бы сейчас определить с какой там стороны небо. Ханамия высунул язык и лизнул губы Киеши, не ласково, без изысков, как кошка какая-то, будто просто попробовал на вкус. Но этого хватило, чтобы по плечи свело, а вся та радость внутри, тот горючий газ, наполнивший его, вспыхнул и выжег его.

Киеши вцепился в это жаркое чувство, как в единственную точку опоры. 

— Нет, знаешь, — сказал Ханамия, тяжело дыша, — это конечно хорошо, что ты не сообщил мне о своих чувствах, подыхая. Знаешь, я нахожу слишком пафосным и нелепым все эти руки, испачканные кровью и неслучившейся любовью. Но все же я бы предпочел...

— Ой, да заткнись уже, — сказал Киеши. 

И Ханамия заткнулся. Оказалось, в первый раз Киеши ссадил губу, но почувствовал только сейчас, когда язык Ханамии надавил — нарочно, конечно! — на эту свежую ранку. Жар его пальцев на боку под рубашкой и это жгущее касание к губам смешались, да так, что не отличишь, где удовольствие, а где боль. И вся эта кипящая смесь впервые за месяцы заставляла его чувствовать себя живым. И судя по тому, как трясло Ханамию, он ощущал то же самое. 

Киеши больше не нужна была злость, ее смыло, и он даже вспомнить не мог это нудное непрестанное раздражение. У него был теперь новый якорь.

Туман влажно лип к загривку, где-то в высоте гулко завыло, загудело что-то огромное, контуры его терялись в сумрачном небе, но Киеши плевать хотел на все это.

Теперь он знал — совершенно точно, что вовсе не весь мир превратился в туманную серую пустыню, в эту кошмарную вывернутую пародию на нормальный мир. И они выберутся, они дойдут туда, где заканчивается эта пелена.


End file.
